1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound effect system and a wireless audio output device, and more particularly to a wireless audio output device that can be contained in a portable electronic apparatus, and the portable electronic apparatus can provide a multi-channel sound effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1 for a schematic view of an embodiment of a conventional sound effect system of a portable computer, a speaker 11 of the sound effect system is installed at the front side of a host 121 of the portable computer 12, and the design of the sound effect system produces an audio through the speaker 11 with a monophonic channel.
Referring to FIG. 2 for a schematic view of another embodiment of a conventional sound effect system of a portable computer, speakers 21 of the sound effect system is installed separately on both left and right sides of a display device 221 of the portable computer 22, and the design of the sound effect system produces an audio separately from both left and right sides of the speakers 21 to generate a stereo sound effect.
In recent years, the portable computer with an enhanced audio/video playback function was developed, and DVD (digital video disc/disk) movies usually have a 5.1 channel surround sound effect that may not be accomplished by the single channel or both left and right channels.
To satisfy the requirement of the aforementioned sound effect, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally invented a sound effect system and a wireless audio output device to meet the 5.1 channel surround sound effects.